Disney High
by AquariumsAreForHorses
Summary: Snow is trying to live up to her older sister's shadow, Ariel's trying to make a name for herself and catch the attention of a certain someone, Merida can't seem to get a jerk off her back, Peter's not sure why Tink is so pissed off. Anna just wants to fit in, and maybe get a boyfriend, and Elsa just needs to let everything go and smile for once...


"Sweetheart, you need to calm down, it's fine with me that your aunt won't be sending you to the same school as me anymore." Erin smiled at her as he pulled up to a stop in front of the nice villa almost everyone in town was jealous of, resting his hand on her shoulder. He flicked the chocolate brown hair out of his face, his charming appeal could probably woo everyone. "I trust you babe."

"Thanks," Her smile was small compared to his, tugging a loose strand of white hair that fell from her messy bun back behind her ear, slowly looking up at him, her crystal blue eyes and pale complection making him smile even more. "I would never try to hurt you."

His hand slid down her arm adorned with a lovely black sweater, barely letting her fingers peep out of the small opening at the end of the sleeve, stopping at her wrist and holding it tight in his hand. The pressure began getting harder and harder as a small bit of anger flaired in his eyes. "Good, because if I hear even a single rumor that you decided to cheat on me, you are going to be severely punished, I won't take any disrespect from you Elsa."

"Please, let go."

"The doctor says you can't feel physical pain, so why should I be careful? You can't feel anything."

After holding her like that over a few minutes he finally let her go, "again, if anyone hears about that well... Can't promise Anna will be very safe at night."

"I... I understand," She slowly got out of the car, looking at the ground as she walked up to the door, opening slowly and stepping inside.

Quick footsteps where heard down the staircase, as the younger girl grinned dramatically, "Elsa! Elsa! Did you see? It snowed! It snowed!" She rushed up to her sister, putting on her coat as she did so. "Do you want to build a snowman?! Please!"

"Maybe later Anna..." Elsa groaned, walking up the steps to her room, shutting the door up behind her and collapsing on the bed.

"But... We used to be best friends..." Anna slid the coat back off and hung it up, holding a tear back from rolling down her cheek. "I don't understand why we can't be friends anymore."

The next day...

Elsa pushed herself from her bed, today they had officially transferred to Disney High, sure, it was pretty nice as far as high schools went, but had nothing compared to the prestigious private school her and her sister used to attend. Ontop of that, it seemed to lack Erin, him, and cheerleading where the only things that made school tolerable for her, so she had to pursue Disney's team. She looked down at the deep purple bruise that had formed on her arm from the other day, and sighed, just one more thing she had to cover up with her usual over-covered wardrobe.

Erin was a good guy, she was sure of it, but like anyone else, he had his problems... They where her fault anyone, and the bruises didn't hurt her, her nerve endings where all screwed up from the day she was born, so it was okay. _Totally okay_. At least, that's what she kept telling herself.

She slid into the tight black sweater, making sure it covered all the places it needed to, before adding the royal purple vest, that she certainly loved. The gold chain she almost always wore, with a deep blue pendant would keep Erin close to her, even though he wasn't there with her now, as it was gift from him for her birthday. Her jeans where a strange turqoise, leaning more towards the green side, but not quite, flairing out near the bottom as she couldn't have them to close to her calves, she was nervous about those calves. After Elsa laced up her black converse and slid on her robins egg blue lace gloves, she opened the door to be greeted by an overly excited young redhead.

"Elsa! Isn't this going to be so awesome!" Anna stopped for a moment, marveling at how put together her sister looked, especially how lovely her white hair looked tied up in that bun with a gold ribbon, come to think of it, Anna never actually saw her sisters hair down... But compared to her, it was amazing. Anna didn't try to hard, she braided her hair into to pigtails, it looked childish, but she really didn't care. She had a baby blue tank top on, with a black backpack thrown over her shoulder. Her dark blue skirt was pleated, and actually a piece of the old school uniform that Elsa always had issues with wearing, her boots where black snow boots, always ready for any weather she would say, with a purple hoodie tied around her waist. "We get to meet a whole bunch of new friends, and no more uniforms! I know how much you like your pants! Oh! Maybe we could even get enough people together for a snowball fight, and we could have pizza, and..."

"Calm down Anna, are parents just died, besides, no one will like you anyway." Elsa walked past her, back down the stairs for breakfast before they left for this dreaded first day of school.

"Everyone loves me Elsa! Your the one with the problem!" She yelled after her sister, before following her down the stairs to get something to eat as well.

When they reached the bottom they where greeted by a loud chirping like voice, "Oh, if it isn't my two favorite nieces," The women stepped out of the kitchen, black curls hanging dangerously on her back, and a deep red dress that seemed to be a little low cut for, anyone really. Though she did look exceptionally young for her age. "Thank you ever so much for allowing me and my lovely daughter to stay with you, in such a lovely house to. Breakfast is almost ready, made hazelnut soup. So go take a seat at the table, and behave yourselves."

"Your staying here is not by our _choice_, we're required by law to have an adult in our house sense, you know, our parents died in a car accident, or have you forgotten?" Elsa scoffed, taking a seat. "You where the only relative we could find on such short notice, we'll just see where you live when I turn 18."

"Young lady! That is no way to treat your superior! Sense this a stressful time for all of us, I'll let it slide, but if I get any more sass from you, well..." She looked up at the staircase with a smile as if nothing had just happened. "Oh Rapunzel! Everyone is waiting on you!"

"I'm coming mother! Just one more second!" After a few seconds the blonde rushed down the steps, her hair was pulled into a rather messy ponytail, that seemed to go all the way to her knees, Rapunzel had actually gone her entire life life without cutting a single strand of the golden locks. Her blouse was a light purple, flowing loosely around her waist an accompanied with a pair of beige jeans, that she had painted designs on, repeatedly. So much so, that you could barely even see the beige itself. All this was worn with a pair of purple canvas high tops, taking her seat at the table as well.

"I'm absolutely thrilled for my first day at school, I've never gone to one of these, public school things before, mother was always so protective of my feelings, didn't want me to not fit in." She cooed, smiling at her two cousins, "but after I convinced her that you would both be there, and so I'd be fine, I had family to watch my back. She gave in! And I get to go! I'm ever so excited!"

"I can tell," Elsa mumbled, starting to eat the strange soup that sat in front of her.


End file.
